


Hundred Percent

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: After working for a week straight, Ranmaru suggests a day off together with his boss. That day off would soon become something special.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 8





	Hundred Percent

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested by the lovely [Rengoku](https://twitter.com/rhondoru) for this pairing (to be fair, it was my first time delving into this ship). They are kind enough to provide the necessary info about the boss x secretary AU for me to write the fic. Yeah, I tried my best and it was all that mattered.
> 
> Special thanks to the beta reader who was kind enough to see through the draft and pointed out what I need to improve on.

The ceramic was warm on Takuto’s fingers as he picked up the cup. The cafe that was a recommendation from Ranmaru, despite the fact that a client was the first to mention it, was a suitable location to spend their day off. Mainly because it was better to finally unwind after working for a week straight. 

Considering that the law industry was a tough nut to crack, the two of them together had potential for something much bigger. Most of their clients knew better than to mess with Takuto’s judgment, for his candid tongue was a constant pain in the butt, to be put eloquently. Ranmaru was the yang to Takuto’s yin, being reassuring as long as the clients would work on something to fix their problems on their own and not expect the duo to solve everything.

The boss took a sip of the warm coffee, eyes shut. The secretary took a bite out of the cinnamon bun, enormous and drenched with the cream cheese topping. The baked good was a recommendation from the waiter, so why not give it a shot? After the blond chewed on his piece, he tore off another piece and stretched his arm, intending to feed it to Takuto.

Silently, Takuto accepted the food, chewing it. The punchy flavor of the cinnamon was prominent, though the richness of butter remained. The top was crispy and the inside was pillowy. 

“Does the recommendation suffice to satiate your sweet tooth fix?” Ranmaru asked as he took a sip of his tea. 

Takuto nodded. “The cinnamon taste is a bit too much for me, but otherwise, it’s a good effort.” He was about to say something else but his smartphone, mainly reserved for office work, interrupted the conversation. The Spring portion of Antonio Vivaldi’s Four Seasons was the ringtone for text messages. Co-workers and interested clientele have contacted him via the number, though he preferred being informed via e-mails. “Pardon me,” he whispered before checking the new message after swiping and tapping the screen a few times.

Although Ranmaru couldn’t see the message, he could tell by the way Takuto’s eyebrows creased up that the message was nasty. Not to mention that the commentary about him having to ‘loosen up’ based on what’s best for them, without ever considering his feelings… 

He would definitely give those imbeciles a long lecture later.

“Whatever was in there, don’t worry about it. Today’s your day to unwind, after all,” Ranmaru’s voice. Takuto’s response was to leave the message unanswered as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“You are absolutely correct. Will it be okay if you accompany me to the music store? Hopefully, the item I am looking for will be available.”

The blond smiled faintly. “As you wish, sir.” 

That smile was enough to tug at Takuto’s heartstrings a little, but secretly, the boss relished the feeling. 

\--

  
  


But on the way inside the music store, there were a few homophobic gossipers who eyed the two as if they were aliens. In hushed whispers, they questioned among themselves if they were actually a gay couple. It was when Ranmaru overheard them saying derogatory commentaries that his eyes narrowed with an icy glare. Luckily, the owner cleared their throat, asking the obnoxious individuals to leave if they wouldn’t buy something. Secretly, Takuto was thankful for that interference.

His eyes were fixed on the shelves containing sheet music, mainly for the grand piano that he cherished. Takuto studied a lot about music; he believed in the power of spreading a message through that medium. The concertos and orchestras that he watched on TV or through venue visits were one proof of that. But still, the music collection remained a private affair and Ranmaru was one of the few people given access to that collection so far. Takuto being invested in music was one of the many reasons why the secretary found it endearing to be flirty towards him.

“Looking for that rare item from before?” the secretary asked.

“That one should be…” Takuto mumbled, currant-colored eyes skating through the entirety of the shelf.

“Greetings, Mr. Shindou. You must be looking for the rare collection of piano pieces composed by Moszkowski,” the owner greeted him. Their attitude was calm compared to their condescending remark a few minutes ago towards the noisy individual.

Takuto nodded. Ranmaru was the one who spoke on his behalf, “Is it in stock now?”

“You’re in luck. I asked for a restock. It came yesterday, though only ten copies were left. You’re the second person asking for it today.” They grinned. That news made Takuto smile. “I appreciate it. May we have a copy?”

“Wait here. Be back in a minute or two.” The owner then left the two alone in favor of the back room. Ranmaru’s bespectacled gaze was on the display case not far from the shelf. One section of the case had a few stringed instruments, particularly the violin and viola. Both were crafted out of wood and polished to perfection. In one of the books included in Takuto’s private collection, string instruments were the main topic.

Ranmaru knew that functionality counted best, so costs wouldn’t be much of an issue. An instrument that was the most expensive wouldn’t mean that it would be better than those that were suitable for the average person. 

His thoughts were pushed aside when the owner finally showed up with the rare collection. They handed the item to Takuto, “Here you go. And don’t forget to pay.”

Takuto handed the credit card to the cashier to start the transaction. Ranmaru was now curious about where to go next, hence the secretary’s next question, “What’s the next plan for today, sir?”

In actuality, Takuto had something in mind for a while. Being open to his secretary meant a lot, though now, it had evolved into something deeper. It was during this one time that he was ready to confess in his own way, and this time, Ranmaru should get the message.

“Back home. I have something to show you.”

\--

  
  


Takuto’s apartment was modern and spacious. Ranmaru was used to being there numerous times, so he memorized the positions of the decor and appliances. They both took off their shoes, replacing them with fur slippers. Strangely enough, the slippers were from a thrift store. Cheap but at least they were comfortable. 

The main focus, however, was the grand piano that was part of the music room. A birthday gift from his parents who were overseas most of the time. Crafted out of polished mahogany. The piano was still in mostly mint condition after it was installed a year ago. 

Ranmaru wondered how much Takuto charged the maintenance crew to keep it that way, but it was a question left unspoken. 

“This is what I have been practicing on for some time. Sit down there,” Takuto requested, voice commanding yet soft. Ranmaru followed, though his eyes remained on his boss as the tanned male sat down on the chair near the piano. Takuto opened the case concealing the keys, then exhaled slowly, a sign that he was ready.

He closed his eyes, his fingers pressing the keys like magic, pouring his heart and soul into that performance. Nocturne in E flat major, one of many compositions crafted by Chopin, was something Takuto recently worked on during his rare days off. Learning music, similar to tackling a case, required hard work, and Takuto made sure that everything was on point. Ranmaru was kind enough to massage his hands; whether it was with typing or playing the keys, not taking breaks would cause problems in the long run.

When he was done, he took a glance at Ranmaru. The verdant orbs shimmered with awe and the secretary clapped his hands. “That’s quite an amazing performance you got there, Taku,” Ranmaru said. The affection nickname was reserved only when the two were alone.

“Thank you, because I worked hard on that. It is also because of gratitude for what you did to me… and because I don’t want this attempt to be half-baked. I seriously like you so much,” Takuto confessed, though his voice was quivering with nerves of a wet noodle, a far cry from his usual composure. 

Ranmaru’s eyes dilated, being silent for a few seconds before answering back with a chuckle, “It’s cute, but is this your best at a hundred percent?”

“Yes, who do you think you are talking to?” Takuto pouted a bit, definitely not amused.

“Then I may accept a few more ways to get spoiled by you. It has been obvious I feel the same way towards you. Though mind you, I can be a handful.” Ranmaru smiled as he stood up from the plush sofa, approaching his now-boyfriend before giving him a peck on the lips. The kiss was sweet, though this time, as the secretary pulled away, Takuto’s arms were on his waist, pressing him close and deepening the kiss.

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for the two to end up in the bedroom. The blinds concealing the window aided in shielding the place from the harsh sunset light as well as the outside view. They took off their slippers and they ended up on the fluffy mattress. Takuto cupped his hand on Ramaru’s cheek, savoring the soft skin, before claiming his lips.

His kiss became a bit more passionate, fingers dancing against Ranmaru’s torso. Takuto relished the soft moan that escaped the secretary’s lips at the contact. The boss was about to give the shirt the tug when Ranmaru grasped his wrist. Takuto’s eyes opened, scarlet eyes meeting with green ones as Ranmaru removed his glasses and put the pair on the nightstand. A faint blush colored Takuto’s cheeks at the sight of that hot secretary without the glasses on.

As much as he wouldn’t want to admit out loud, he was a lucky one to claim him soon. Screw the jealous ones.

“Never thought that the boss would be a feisty one,” the blond chuckled, “Different from the reticent yet calculating paralegal that I have met for a long time.”

Takuto exhaled before rolling him over, the boss now on top of his lover. “Even during this time, perfection is what I practice, and you deserve the best.”

Ranmaru chuckled at the declaration, “That’s funny. Can’t wait to see that unfold.”

And that it did for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Rengoku's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rhondoru) and [Tumblr](https://rhondolier.tumblr.com/) because their Inazuma Eleven fanart is gorgeous AF.  
> And here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/divergent_idol) for multi-fandom madness.


End file.
